


Buy You A Pint

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Sniper 470
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Buy You A Pint

"Wow. You live in a _spaceship_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Really? A _real_ spaceship?" Geoff's eyes were shining, and a rather goofy smile was spreading further.

"Really." He took another sip of his beer and wondered why he didn't want the kid to piss off. "Look, it's nothing special." He stared into his drink, knowing the kid's eyes would still be on him. "I'm just a sniper, that's all."

Geoff fell off the bar stool.

He caught himself as he slipped, holding onto the bar. "You're a _sniper_?" he squeaked, clearing his throat, ears bright pink.

"Yes." _And before you ask, it's fucking boring._ He could almost feel the question coming. But in a way, he wanted Geoff to ask. He didn't know why, it's not as if it was interesting or anything.

Geoff licked his lips. But instead of _What's that like?_, what he said was, "What's your name?"

"I..." He opened and closed his mouth, but it was no good. Right then, with Geoff sitting in front of him nibbling a peanut, head cocked to the side... he just couldn't remember.


End file.
